Cold War 2 paintball style
by natasha calli
Summary: What was a simple game of paintball soon blew out of proportions when it became Cold War 2.0 Paintball style. In all honesty, all Amelia only wanted was to play but everything got out of hand when Russia decided to join. RussiaxFem!America.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Do you wanna play?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author: Natasha Calli**

 **Summary:** What was a simple game of paintball soon blew out of proportions when it became Cold War 2.0 Paintball style. In all honesty, Amelia just wanted was to play but everything got out of hand when Russia decided to join. RussiaxFem!America.

 **Author's note:** To be honest I wrote this story so that I could get it out of my head. I'm in my last year in law school but I can't seem to concentrate on reviewing because this keeps running through my head so for the sake of my review to pass the Bar. I am writing this for my own sanity. Sorry for the typographical errors. I didn't have the time to proof-read. So I'm apologizing in advance.

 **One Shot Fic Part 1:**

Looking back, the nations surmised that the event that would later be known as the Cold War 2.0 would have never happened if America did not come up and ask Russia to play.

It all started on a typical Monday morning in Sydney, Australia. Such a beautiful and sunny day in summer that would make anyone go out and enjoy the sun. Too bad all the nations of the world were stuck inside the conference hall holding yet another world meeting to talk about the world's conflicts, disputes and latest issues and how to resolve it.

America sighed looking again at the window. She would have understood and accepted her duty as the world's superpower if they really did accomplish something. Looking across the room, England was fighting once again with France until finally Germany stood up and reprimanded the two countries for their petty squabble.

The meeting once again proceeded to the next presentation and the next issue while America tried the focus on what was going on. It was her adoptive-brother Australia who noticed how bored she was and right after the meeting, he came by to ask her if she cared for a game of paintball.

Since the meeting would be a three-day conference, it would be a waste if they wouldn't catch up and hang-out with her brothers. Thus, America happily agreed. She thought that it would also be a shame if she didn't invite some of the countries to play so she asked Australia if she could invite other nations to join them.

Australia didn't really see anything wrong with such a proposal immediately agreed. What was supposed to be a friendly game blew to epic proportions when Russia decided to join.

Amelia in all honesty didn't really want to invite Russia but since her boss asked her to befriend Russia, she had no choice but to try to maintain friendly relations.

It was during lunch break at a nearby café when America came by to his table to speak with Russia. She looked around and there were other nations eating inside the little shop.

"Hey, big guy!" She sat on the vacant seat beside him. "Some of us are going to play a game of paintball. Do you wanna to play?" Amelia gave her best American smile.

Russia merely looked at America. Unbeknownst to her, Russia was having a very bad day because he got another tongue lashing from his boss that caused him to miss his flight which in turn made him late for the world meeting and to top it all off Belarus kept harassing him once again to marry her. Thus, he could care less of any pleasantries with the annoying and boisterous nation and just wanted to be left alone. So he quickly gave her an answer.

"No, thank you. If you think that you would make me go out in this stifling heat to play your childish game, Amerika? You have another thing coming." He then stood up and walked away.

America in the goodness of her heart would have let the matter go if she was not embarrassed because she asked him in public. "Oh I'm sorry. I just trying to be friendly but you didn't need to get your panties in a twist?" She called out to him.

The once noisy café soon became silent as she stood up when Russia turned and faced her. "Careful, Amerika, just because I refuse to play your silly game doesn't mean I do not have the capacity to beat you. We both know I am stronger than you."

"Is that right?"

"Anyone can play this simple game. A fitting game for such a simple-minded organism such as yourself, da?" replied Russia with a grin.

A dark aura surrounded her. Normally, Amelia had more patience towards her on again off again ally. She would have let the insult slide if he didn't ruffle her feathers. "Are you challenging me to a paintball game then?"

"Da."

America gave Russia a smirk. Hooked, lined and sinker.

"You're on. An hour after the world meeting. Bring your allies and I'll bring mine. Let's settle the cold war like it was supposed to."

"Gladly," Russia grinned before leaving the café.

And so the public challenge spread like wildfire amongst the nations. When England heard what happened he immediately confronted his former colony during the conference meeting.

"Are you bloody out of your mind?" screamed England. "You challenge Russia to a bloody paintball game?"

"Technically, it was him who asked me, Iggy?"

"That's not the point and don't call me Iggy! Do you know the consequence of your actions? I did not raise you to start bloody wars! Where did I go wrong with you?"

Amelia was about to reply when Finland came to her defense. "Now, now, England. Don't you think you are overly analyzing this? It's just a friendly game. Think of it as this way, it's a way for Russia and America to finally settle their differences."

England who was still angry at America did not want to be chastised by another nation turned his anger at poor Finland. "Thank you for your enlightening advice but could you mind your bloody business? This is between my sister and I so butt out, Finland."

Mortified, Finland retorted, "Oh I'm sorry but since you are reprimanding my daughter, I think I have every right to meddle in her affairs."

"Your daughter? I was the one that raised her?" answered England.

"Yes but I found her and even though I gave up raising her doesn't mean I lost my right to care for her."

The conversation between the two allies so became a screaming match that made France and Sweden to intervene, "Now, now! Mon ami let's settle down and try to resolve this matter like civilized human beings, shall we?"

England turned to France, "Butt out, frog!"

Finland on the other hand agreed. "France is correct."

"I am?"

"Kyllä. There is no need to remember past hurts. I am not trying to start a fight with you, Arthur. I am looking after what is best for Amelia and I stand by her that this is a way to bury the hatchet between them."

"You are bloody out of your mind," exclaimed England. "We are talking about Russia here? The man is a sociopath; a man child incapable of feeling the hurts of others. He would kill Amelia if he had the chance."

"Are you saying she has no chance of winning against him?"

"Well, yes!"

"Wow, thank you for the bode of confidence, Iggy and unless all of you forgot I am right here, dudes!" retorted Amelia.

"We know you are, mon cherie," pacified France. "But we are looking out what is best for you, ma petit. Russia is not a man to be trifled with."

"France is right, Amelia. You are making a big mistake. There's still time, apologize to Russia. Say it was just a joke and we'll forget this ever happened."

Amelia frowned. "No, Iggy! This has been a long time coming. I tried to be a sport. I tried to extend my hand of friendship but what did I get? I got chewed up for trying. No. This ends now whether you're with me or against me."

"Fine!" Arthur exclaimed. "You want to get your arse kicked? Be that way! Don't come running to me if Russia destroys you!" With that he walked away.

And so after another spectacle the lines were drawn in the proverbial sands. When Japan heard that Russia challenged America, he immediately gave his support to her cause. North Italy who was with Japan at that time did not know what happened blindly followed him and openly supported her as well.

With North Italy siding with America, South Italy also joined his brother against Russia. The filial devotion was strong between them regardless of how many times they did not get along. Seborga also followed his two older brothers. And with Romano following Feliciano; Spain, Belgium and later on Portugal sided with America as well.

With Japan joining America, Taiwan followed suit. South Korea who often disagreed with Japan but openly supported America declared his support to the relief of China but to the chagrin of Hong Kong and North Korea. It was no surprise that China gave his support to Russia in his endeavor against the "capitalist pig".

Canada who was between the crossroads would have decided to be neutral just like Switzerland and Liechtenstein if he had not found out that England as well as France in a surprise twist of events declared for Russia. This hurt America so much that Canada chose to declare his support to his sister. Monaco also decided to join her big brother, France even though Russia scared her and had friendly relations with Seychelles.

When the news reached Finland and Sweden, they openly declared for America as a silent protest to England and France's betrayal. It was also a way to show their support for the child they gave up that they were still there for her.

Prussia who loved war games joined America's side. When Austria heard the news, he declared his support to Russia. This, in turn, made Hungary declare for the latter. Much to the disappointment of Amelia, she thought they were friends. Austria later on badgered Germany into joining their side. Ludwig reluctantly agreed much to the grimace of Feliciano but to the glee of his brother Romano.

When Netherland found out that his sister declared for America to be with Spain, he gave his support to Russia with no hesitation. He only asked one request of him if the rumors were correct. He wanted to have a little one on one with Spain so that he could finally resolve his own pent up anger at his foster brother and beloved sister.

Lithuania who was sitting beside America declared his support for her but he was saddened when he heard that his friends, Estonia and Latvia declared to join Russia. He wasn't on the other hand surprised when Belarus and Ukraine declared for their brother. Sweet Poland also decided to join the game just so that he could be closer to Lithuania gave his support to Amelia.

Denmark who had friendlier relations with America also supported her but Norway and Iceland decided to take Russia on his offer (more like a threat).

When Greece heard that Turkey followed his ally Austria to join Russia's team, he immediately gave his services to America just to spite him.

Australia and New Zealand decided to join their adoptive siblings in their so called fight against their adoptive older brother, England. Both disapproved at England's actions. Family members fight all the time, its normal but that doesn't mean you can side with your brother/sister's enemy.

There were other countries such as Seychelles, India, Singapore, Israel, Cyprus, Equador, Philippines and Cameroon that decided to join Amelia with her fight against the commie bastard.

But there were also others like Egypt, Macau, Thailand, Czech Republic and Croatia who joined Russia for one reason or another. Some like Cuba and Vietnam chose Russia because they were still wary and angry at America. Mexico was still having border disputes with her. Romania sided with his friend, England while Bulgaria sided with team Russia just so he could have a chance to bully North Italy again like the old days.

All the other nations who were too old or too young preferred to become spectators instead. The older ones wanted to see the younger nations make a fool of themselves. All their actions were going to be recorded so that the players could also watch the game afterwards.

As usual Switzerland and Liechtenstein refused to join and remained neutral stating they would rather prefer to be referees than fighters. It was also a way to insure the removal of cheating. Switzerland gave the rules of the game.

The objective of the game was simple either eliminate every single member of the other team, make them surrender or to make their way into the opposing team's territory, grab the flag and return with it to their own territory without being shot.

The commanders America and Russia decided that for the hit to be legal the paintball must break and leave a mark the size of a coin or larger. The hit could be in part of the body. Eliminated players are expected to leave the field of play. 'Zombies' were strictly prohibited.

It was simple but the natural environment where the game was held was larger. There were so many places to hide and both teams were allowed to use any authorized weaponry such as paint grenades, paint mines and paintball bazooka. It was a no holds barred fight that made Russia itched to use all those weapons against America. Russia happily grinned at her.

America took blue while Russia took the red. Later on, Russia declared them as the new Red Army. Amelia frowned. As if she would be jealous at that. She would never forget the atrocities the Red Army did to the German women. She looked at Germany. If he was angry or irritated he did not show it but it can be seen that his hand would clench into fists at such a reminder.

On the day of the paintball battle, all hell broke loose. Just as Switzerland declared the start of the game, both France and Mexico were shot right on the head by unknown snipers. The members were shocked at the sudden attack.

Russia looked at America who was not wearing her protective mask nor was she holding any weapon. If Russia would have a chance he would have shot her right between her eyes but she was too far from range.

As if sensing him, she turned at his direction and openly smiled and even blew him a kiss before finally wearing her mask. That's right, Amelia smirked even before the game started every nation was already given a designated target.

Let the game begin…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Do you wanna play?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! Thank you for the reviews. I never really expected that. I did publish this just for selfish reasons. This was supposed to be a one shot story but I decided to expand it a little that's why there was a little delay so without further adieu…

 **One shot fic: Part 2**

Amerika for all her follies and childish behavior was actually someone never to be underestimated. She acts happy, lazy and carefree but when provoked she can be serious, logical and relentless. At first glance she looks like an average 19 year old American girl who likes movies, fashion and sports. One could even say she acts like an airhead.

Thus, it was hard to believe that she is the world's leading super power. A heavy burden shouldered by such a little frame. It was quite deceiving for anybody if they didn't personally know America. But Russia knew that and despite her lackluster achievements by keeping her head down, he wasn't fooled. In all honesty, he liked her optimistic and naive nature but it was only for him to destroy.

At one point in time, he was jealous of America for having a sheltered life surrounded by so many nations who loved and cared for her while he got the short end of the stick and suffered all the wars, betrayals and heartaches not only from other nations but from his own people. He wasn't surprised when his heart kept falling out of his body because of it. Ivan was used to the pain. But he could not accept Amelia's spoiled and pampered life.

Thus, he personally made it a mission to always try to humble the leading superpower. He knew her weaknesses as well as her insecurities. Why do you think he kept teasing her about her weight? Everyone knew she was insecure of it. A smile graced his lips once again.

"Why are you smiling, aru?" asked his closest and oldest ally China. Russia shook his head and paid him no mind.

He looked at the nations around him. It was ironic that England joined him instead of his former ward. He heard that he had another spat with her but he never expected him to join his side. Beside him sat Germany who was also reluctant and felt out of place. France was supposed to be with them but Amelia eliminated him at the start of the game.

He was amused that almost all of the allies supported him. She probably felt betrayed that her two older brothers chose him. Still, he needed to be careful with them. Just because they were here didn't prove their loyalty. In fact it made him all the more suspicious of their motives.

This also didn't mean little Amerika would go down without a fight. No. Even without her former allies, the _capitalist pig_ would always have a trick up her sleeve. She was not called the world's most powerful nation for nothing. That was why he couldn't wait to see Amerika fall. Beaten at her own game.

Everyone looked at him waiting for his orders. "Commence the operation."

On the other side of the terrain 500 meters from Russia's red flag, America sat together with Canada and Japan; her tactician and second-in-command. They were also her two best friends. They were near the vicinity of the blue flag talking about strategy.

They were guarded by North Italy, South Korea, Cyprus and Equador on different sides. The terrain made a perfect venue for the game of paintball. Both teams were given a place to set up camp which is opposite of one another. In the middle of the two was a small stream dividing their territories. On top of a mount was Switzerland looking over the two teams.

A chunk of America's team was in the front lines. Leading the different small contingent groups were Prussia, Lithuania, Sweden and Finland securing different sections while two pairs of snipers supported them.

Both sides were at a standstill at the moment. No one dared to advance but the bullets kept on firing from different directions.

While the battle was raging on, the three were discussing the possible options on how to win the game. They knew they were at a disadvantage. Some of the strongest nations sided with Russia.

Amelia watched them while they kept looking at the map and talked about the various nations who had a personal vendetta against America. They had to neutralize these particular nations and the list was quite long. She sighed. What was that saying, it's quite lonely at the top.

Looking back, she realized, Canada and Japan were always at her side watching her back. Even though Canada stated to the world he was neutral, he never really abandoned her. He was always there.

It was probably a primordial duty for big brothers to take care of their baby sisters. No matter how much siblings disagree. Even now, he was there to show his love and support against his fosters parents; England and France.

Thinking about them, hurt. She knew she blew up at England's face but he didn't need to be a _freakin turncoat_. France probably followed to watch his back. Dearest France. That was why she loved him. He was protective of the people he cared about. He was that transparent at times. That was also the reason she had to eliminate him as well as England as soon as possible.

Unfortunately when Sweden had a clear shot of England, Mexico stepped into the line of fire and blocked the intended target. Poor Mexico got accidentally hit instead. _England was one lucky bugger_. He was a liability that could pose a threat because he knew her quite well. Sweden promised he'll take England down when he got the chance.

Even Japan who was once her enemy became her most stalwart supporter after the world war. She was, thus, grateful that despite their painful past they moved on and tried to support one another.

The same hope she always wanted for Russia and herself. She sighed. She never did lose her childhood crush on the older nation. Even when she was just a colony, she admired his power. She thought that when the Cold War was over and he was no longer crazy, they would reconnect and re-forge their lost friendship. Sadly, that never came to pass.

Guilt was therefore eating her away for her placing them in such precarious positions. Japan probably noticed her staring at them far too long that he had to ask, "Is there something wrong, America-san?"

America gave a sharp laugh and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Kiku. I just wanted to say sorry to you and to everyone."

Both turned at her words. "Guys, I'm really sorry. My spat with Russia got out of hand this time. It was never my intention to do this."

Japan and Canada looked at each other. "It's alright, Amelia eh? It wasn't all your fault, right Japan?"

"Hai. Don't beat yourself about it, America-san. Like the saying goes, it takes two to tango. Half of the blame also belongs to Russia-san."

"But because of me you got into this mess."

Before either of the two could speak, South Korea volunteered to answer, "America, we've been with you for how many years now. With you as our ally, we were never really surprised." He laughed. He was making a rotation overheard them.

"Besides we're used to it by now, right guys?"

The rest agreed. Truer words were never spoken. With America always fighting in one war after another, her allies merely got use to her spontaneous actions and tried to support her one way or another. Thus, this little game was definitely minute compared to her other shenanigans.

America slowly gave them a smile, "Thanks, guys!"

They finally returned back to the meeting and looked at the map once again.

An hour later, an order by way of an internal communication device attached to their protective mask was transmitted to all allied members of the blue team to advance.

Prussia reckless as always went beyond the safety of their sniper's reach and chance upon Austria and Egypt. He shot them twice at the chest, for good measure laughing at their shocked faces.

 _Too slow._ He laughed. Both were more like lazy aristocrats rather than soldiers. They were easy prey for one who always experienced war in the frontlines.

 _That's why. No one can beat the awesome me!_

This made him reminisce the past when he was there fighting and waging wars. He was a soldier at heart and this was why he loved a refreshing game of paintball once in a while. He looked at his back; his team was slowly advancing towards him.

He grinned, thirty minutes into the game and four members of the Red Army were dead. A smile graced his lips and went forward. He was scouting ahead when he saw Romania trying to retreat, he almost had a perfect aim when someone shot him at his side.

He turned to see who shot him. In front of him was Hungary walking towards him. He removed his mask so he could give her a glare.

"Miststück."

Her only reply was another shot on the chest.

On the same side of the river, China shot the Philippines while she was scouting ahead of her squad. Norway, who was with China, shot Singapore even before he could come close to his allied nation. Cuba, in turn, shot India while he was looking for Prussia but he failed to hit Seychelles because Israel jumped on the last minute in front of her. So he died in her stead.

In her anger, Seychelles shot Cuba twice on the chest less than 12 feet away. Seychelles smiled knowing that would hurt him for a few days. The victory was short lived because she was sniped by her very good friend Monaco on her side. Ironically, all members of Prussia's team were wiped out in less than five minutes.

On another side of the river, Lithuania and his team which consist of Seborga, Portugal and Cameroon were guarding a mound that would directly lead to the blue team's flag. When he saw Romania advancing to their direction, he shot him on the head.

Later on, he ordered his team to be on alert while he scouted ahead. He gave orders that they should watch his back as well as theirs. They nodded and so Lithuania left to check the vicinity.

A few minutes more and he was out of range. The group was silent at first, checking if there were enemy nations that would pass by. The silence didn't agree with Seborga.

"I hope Lithuania is alright? I can't wait to finish this game," asked Seborga.

"You're very enthusiastic. May I ask why?" asked Portugal.

He merely grinned. "I made a bet with Monaco. If we win, she would go out with me again."

"And if we lose?" joined Cameroon.

"Pssff, like we would. We're talking about America here."

Cameroon retorted "That does not guarantee victory, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"She once lost in the past?"

"Really? To whom?"

Portugal was about to answer him when all of a sudden a thing dropped in front of them and it burst covering them with a color red. They were shocked. They looked at their surroundings but they could not see who dropped a grenade on them. When Lithuania returned he realized that he just lost his team to an unknown assailant.

Within the Red Army territory, Norway and Iceland were guarding a section towards the Red Flag when they were both hit on their sides by Denmark.

"Tsk tsk, you should have watched your backs!" He teased when he removed his protective mask and left them.

"Impossible! When did he get to our backs?" Iceland asked his older brother Norway. They did not notice Denmark at all. He never answered and moved on.

One by one, Denmark proceeded to eliminate the nations he came upon. He shot Czech Republic when she was making rounds, then Croatia and Thailand. He was about to shoot China when he was shot on the head by none other than Hong Kong.

On another side of the river, Monaco regrouped with Hungary, China had to return to the base at the request of Russia so the two females moved without him. They chanced upon Poland who was making his rounds. They were about to pounce on him when they were both hit by Belgium. To their horror, they realized that Poland was just a decoy; a way to lure them in before they attacked.

"We got them!" exclaimed Poland.

Belgium gave him a smile. She was about to praise him when someone shot her at the back.

Luckily, Poland ran and dodged the bullets aimed at him. He was long gone when the sniper came out of his hiding place.

"Hello big sister. Long time no see," smirked the Netherlands. "Now care to tell me where our dear beloved Spain is?"

"I don't know," spat Belgium.

The Netherlands frowned. He pointed the gun at her. "Careful sister, getting hit by a paintball this close hurts."

Belgium was unfazed. "I really don't know and if I did I would never tell you where Toni is."

"That's alright. I'll find him myself," said Netherlands before he walked away.

He didn't get far when he was shot at the side. Shocked he looked at the one who shot him.

"You don't have to find me, amigo. I'm right here," said Spain before shooting him again.

Netherlands saw Spain come over to Belgium asking him if she was alright. Typical, if Belgium was around, Spain was surely not too far away. _They were sickeningly sweet to each other._ The Netherlands thought. _Add in South Italy and they made one happy family._ He grimaced. He looked around but the Italian was nowhere in sight. _Strange._

Things have gone terribly wrong for Lithuania. When he found out that his team was wiped out by an unknown sniper he immediately reported the matter to central command. They were not surprised and informed him that some of the enemy nations were camouflaged. A guerilla tactic common during the world wars.

He was then ordered to give up the section and back up Denmark instead. He tried asking Denmark where his location was but all he got was static.

While making his way to the Red Army territory, he met Belarus by chance. Before he could even say hello to her, she immediately shot him at the center of his chest; specifically his heart. Lithuania was stunned but she merely gave him a malicious smile. Thus, another contingent group was wiped out by the Red Army.

It was like a scene from World War II. Battles raged on left and right, some nations splintered to fight among themselves like Greece and Turkey who threw their protective masks, guns and gear to engage in a battle of fisticuffs.

 _No surprise there_ thought Amelia. It was bound to happen. What she did not expect were the various reports from the different sides of the terrain of her allies falling like flies when they met China, Germany or England.

It was interesting how the Red Army despite their differences worked cohesively as one unit. It was also hard to forget that their leaders were the world's strongest nations. She heard from the reports that England shot Spain and his remaining forces when they got close to the red flag.

And while Greece finally defeated Turkey, he was no match to the military prowess of Germany. Even New Zealand and Australia didn't even have a chance to retaliate when Germany threw them a paint grenade. Germany was truly a perfect soldier. He was built for war and Russia took advantage of such fact to the best of his abilities.

Little by little they were closing in on them.

It was now time to act. Coming out of the base, Amelia realized it was time to step into the fray. With Sweden, Japan, South Korea, and Poland as her back up, she led them into the Red Army Territory.

She left Cyprus and Ecuador to protect the flag. They were given permission to run with the flag if there was immediate danger. They were also ordered that in no way would there be any altercation whatsoever with enemy nations. _Just run when necessary._

A little later, her team came upon Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia and Latvia. With hand gestures, she motioned them to stay behind and act as her support while she handled all of them alone.

They were talking among themselves when America jumped and landed at the middle of the group.

"Privyet!" She smiled. Without much ado, America shot Estonia and Latvia on the chest but Belarus was fast enough to retreat. Ukraine wasn't so lucky, when she stood up, she was shot in the head by South Korea.

Belarus tried to dodge the successive bullets from America as well as the snipers. Eventually Belarus was shot at the back but she refused to fall. She cursed in Russian and threw her mask on the ground. It cracked by the sheer force.

"Capitalist pig!"

"Takes one to know one!" teased America who also removed her mask.

"I'm not fat."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that!" America bated.

Natasha screamed before running towards America.

Amelia shot her two to three times. "You're dead! Stay down already!"

"Nyet! This stupid game has gone long enough. I will end this once and for all with your blood," she screeched. "Big brother will thank me for disposing you," explained Natasha.

America shot her several times on different parts of her body. Getting hit by a paintball in close proximity actually hurts. It can cause welts and bruises depending on the speed of the ball, the distance the ball travels, and what part of your body the ball hits. That's why it was advised never to shoot people from less than 20 feet away.

But as if Belarus felt nothing.

"Stay down, Belarus!" Switzerland shouted. He gave warning shots.

Even Russia spoke to her to but she paid them no heed. She came at America with her good old fashioned knives. The others were too stunned to do anything except Sweden who kept shooting her at the back but to no avail.

Natasha threw knives at Amelia. When she was close enough, she tried swiping it to catch her.

Amelia dodged it but Natasha threw herself at her. Amelia held Belarus trying to stop the knife aimed at her. When they were close enough she told the crazy girl, "This will hurt."

"What do you mean?"

Amelia forcefully thrust her head at Natasha, she went down unconscious. She grinned. _When all else fails, a head butt is just as effective as a gun._ The others later took her away. As usual, Ukraine was the one who apologized for her sister's actions. Amelia gave her a weak smile as if saying, it was alright.

At the top of a mound overlooking the scene was the unknown assailant directly aiming at Amelia. She was about to shot when a grenade landed directly on her face. The grenade burst covering her with the blue color. The assailant who was dressed in CADPAT heard laughter behind her. She stood up to see a grinning Taiwan.

"Silly little rabbit, you didn't think we forgot all about you, dear Vietnam?" said Taiwan.

"Kẻ phản bội! I knew when Japan took America's side, you would follow him like a lovesick puppy."

Miffed, Taiwan shot Vietnam. "Jealous much? Just because I chose to be by his side, doesn't mean I'm a traitor."

With that said Taiwan decided to retreat. She didn't get very far because she stepped into a paint mine planted by Macau. Sometimes fate had a twisted sense of humor.

Fate was also working overtime, as amidst the ongoing battles on different sections of the terrain, England and Finland finally met in the battlefield when the latter got separated from Australia and New Zealand. England was about to head towards the direction of the red flag when he noticed Finland.

Arthur had the perfect opportunity to shoot him when he stepped on a twig. When Tino heard it, he immediately threw himself into the ground and found cover behind a tree.

While Tino hid, Arthur came towards him while showering him with bullets. "You had this coming a long time now, old chap."

"I had it coming? I think you got it all wrong, Arthur. If anyone had the right to get angry around here, it should be me. You took America away from me?"

"I did not take her away from you, you bloody wanker. You gave her up!"

"That's not my choice. Sweden and I were supposed to look for her and raise her but the Netherlands, France and you got in the way."

"Excuses, excuses. Just bloody admit it already? You were also at fault, git. You didn't fight hard enough for her!"

"Fine! I admit I was at fault. It was a mistake telling you and France about her and leaving her to you. That's why she grew up that way. A mistake I wish to rectify now. Unlike you, traitor," Tino called out while showering him with bullets of his own.

"Traitor! How dare you! I never betrayed her!"

"So what do you call siding with Russia then? I doubt you deliberately chose to support Russia out of the goodness of your heart?" teased Tino before he continued his assault.

"For your bloody information, I chose Russia so I can protect her from him. All I ever did was look after her."

Each one fired at one another. They kept firing and dodging until sadly Finland ran out of bullets. Thinking that he could outwit England he called out to him.

"Why don't we settle this, England. Lay down your gun and I lay mine and we could resolve this the old fashion way with our fists?"

"Gladly!" Arthur threw his gun on the side. Tino happily did the same. _Gullible as always._

Arthur gave him a left hook but Tino dodged it. Luckily, he came close enough to land a punch on Arthur's face. It was a strong punch but he did not fall. Angered, Arthur gave him another strong left hook which connected to Tino's face but he too was unfazed. The two exchanged blow after blow. Both equal in strength.

In England's last ditch effort, he tried to kick him but Finland dodged it. He was about to punch England again when all of a sudden he was shot twice. One on the back and another on the head. He felt the paint running through his back. In utter disbelief he turned to see who shot him. It was Russia who walking towards them.

"As much as I find both of you amusing, this game has gone far enough. It is time to end it, da?"

Finland gave Russia a glare. "Even if you got me, the war is not yet over."

Russia stared at him. "I know. That is why, wouldn't it be such a lovely sight to see Amerika fall?"

Finland turned to England giving him a pointed stare as if silently saying so this is the man you chose instead of your sister.

England sighed and said nothing.

Russia then walked away. He did not turn back but they can surmise that he was slightly amused at their exchange by the way he spoke.

"Are you coming, England?"

"Yes." He followed after Russia.

Russia then ordered the remaining members of the Red Army to regroup. Russia left Germany, Macau and Bulgaria to protect the flag. It was time for a direct assault. With China, England, North Korea and Hong Kong at his side they proceeded to shoot down the last members of the blue team.

Sweden went down when he shielded America from a paintball bazooka. Japan shot North Korea but failed to hit China. Amelia threw a paint grenade at their direction before they made their escape further into Red Army territory. Only Hong Kong was caught before he save China from the blast.

Such a loyal brother China had. At least England taught him manners to respect his elders unlike his barbaric little sister.

While the blue team withdrew, poor South Korea stepped into another paint mine that would force paint to shoot up and mark him. When he felt that he stepped into the paint mine, he ordered everyone around him to leave so that the others would not be sprayed with him. When America and the others were at a safe distance, he triggered it. Amelia admired him for his sacrifice.

Still, Russia, China and England pursued them.

She, together with Japan and Poland, remained. They dodge, hid and threw their last bombs when they had a chance. Poland even volunteered to stay so that the rest could be given more time to think and escape. He didn't last long when they heard the long bang.

Amelia frowned, only _thunderflashes_ can make that sound and Russia was laying it on thick. As they ran through the woods as if their lives depended on it, the other team merely walked while Russia taunted her.

"Come out, Amerika? I won't hurt you… much," chuckled Russia.

To be honest Russia was genuinely pleased. He loved _playing_ with her like this. Maybe he was too hasty at disregarding the game. It had been a while since he experienced something as invigorating as this.

Another reason why he liked it was because when he played roughly with America, she did not easily fall down. No, she actually had the strength to match him. It made him want to play with her some more. Maybe after he won, he could goad her for a rematch but this time one on one. He wanted to play with her but only so he could gloat and see her pretty face cry.

Russia, like Germany, had these lustful sadistic tendencies towards a certain star-spangled nation. It started with the Cold War. She was always been a beautiful prize. If only he won, maybe then he could have had her all for himself.

"Russia is right, America. Surrender!" called China. "Japan, tell her! You know I am right, aru!"

Amelia looked at Kiku, her last remaining ally at her side. There was a frown at his face but he said nothing.

"Listen to reason, Amelia!" pleaded Arthur. "Surrender! It's just a game. There's no one left to save you. There's nothing wrong in admitting defeat."

"Never!" screamed America.

They finally cornered them in a ravine. Japan tried to shield America by placing her behind him. Even in front of three superpowers, he still stood his ground and refused to lower his weapon. The protective masks were no longer needed so they had it removed.

Russia come forward and asked her, "For the last time, Amerika. Do you surrender?"

America merely smirked, "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

Russia frowned.

"Ivan, I am giving you a chance. Will you admit defeat?"

Russia merely gave him a sadistic smile. "Silly little capitalist. Why would I do that?"

Amelia turned to Japan. "Oh well. I did ask, right Kiku?"

"Hai, Amelia-san. I think it is time."

"I guess you're right." Before they could ask what he meant, Amelia suddenly screamed, "Ok. Now, guys!"

The three men stood on alert. They thought someone would burst from the woods and try to shoot at them but nothing happened. Just then a loud sound could be heard near…

The red flag!

 _No! It can't be! Germany was left guarding the flag. He's the best soldier. There was no way someone could take him down._ The three men were flabbergastered.

In that very instant, the tables have turned. England was the first to recover.

"H-how did you do that? We outnumbered you. We were stronger, faster and more experienced."

Amelia gave her a sad smile, "You forgot about Canada. You always did and I used it as an advantage."

"You were just a diversion, aru!" exclaimed China.

Japan gave his brother a weak smile before he nodded.

Refusing to believe his defeat, Russia run to the site with the others following after him.

"Should we follow them, America-san?" asked Japan.

Amelia shook her head. "Nah. I hate to be near Russia when he sees us win."

"Good point. Great game bide the way."

"Thanks."

In the vicinity of the red flag, Germany was bored. Surely they could have defeated America by now. Aside from Japan and Prussia there were no more exceptional individuals in her rank. This was always been seen as an easy victory for the Red Army even from the get go.

Just then a paint grenade fell in front of him. Out of instinct he evaded the offending thing. All of a sudden, someone shot him, twice. One on the head and one on the chest. Germany turned to find Canada as his assailant.

He looked at his companions. Macau and Bulgaria also had similar shots on their bodies. They saw Canada with North Italy and South Italy rising out from their hiding places.

"Game over, potato bastard!" He looked at South Italy's smug face while North Italy was apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Germany. I hope you don't take offense eh?" asked the Canadian.

Germany after recovering from his shock gave him a weak smile. "Nein, Canada. It was only a game. You should best get the flag before the others arrive."

"Thanks."

When Russia and the others arrived, Canada and the red flag were long gone. After which America made the North Italy and South Italy wave the blue flag and red flag for everyone to see. Everyone rejoiced at their victory except of course for those who lost.

Switzerland announced that with the red flag successfully retrieved and delivered to the blue territory, the blue team won. Denmark invited them all to a nearby bar to celebrate their victory despite their rag-tag ensemble.

Some of the red team nations were there. Spain went to the Netherlands who was smoking using his pipe. He gave him his best pretty boy smile. "Hola, amigo! I hope there was no hard feelings?"

The Netherlands sighed. "Nee. It was just a game, Spain. No hard feelings."

Spain smiled. He knew there was something that was still bothering the younger nation but he did not press him. He had an inkling on what it might be but it was best to leave it at that for now. Besides, it was more between him and his sister.

"So, care to buy me a round of drinks, champ?"

Spain chuckled and agreed. Later, Belgium and South Italy appeared and joined their drinking spree.

Not far from them was England. He went in search of Finland. He was in the balcony. Finland was looking at the city lights; nursing a glass. His team won but as if Tino held the weight of the world. Arthur did not want to intrude but as though he sensed him, Tino looked at him.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, old chap. I just came by to apologize for my behavior. Not just during the game but also during the conference. I was angry and I took it out on you."

"No, I was also at fault, Arthur. I shouldn't have meddled. I knew it was your way of disciplining Amelia and I interfered. I guess I was jealous that you act more like a father to her than I ever will, so I apologize as well. Friends?"

"Friends!"

"Hohoho so did you two finally settle your differences?" France and Sweden came to join them in the balcony. France was happy just as Sweden was stoic.

England wanted to retort and say mind his own business but he merely nodded and offered to buy them a drink.

America later on also went to speak to Russia. He was sitting with his sisters and former satellite nations, "Hey, big guy! Can I talk to you?"

Belarus gave her a glare. "My brother has no time for the likes-"

But Russia raised his hand and followed America they went to another balcony. It was the only place for privacy. When she noticed that no one was following them she turned at Russia.

"About earlier, I'm sorry. The game grew out of hand. I really just wanted to ask you to a friendly game but I was hurt and was pig-headed to apologize. I knew you had a bad day and I guess, I just wanted to cheer you up but look at what happened."

Russia wanted to chastise, insult and tease her for being unable to read the atmosphere and that he didn't need her to cheer him up. But when he looked at her, he didn't see a nation, he saw a girl, young even in chronological ages of nations and it took everything she could to come over and apologize.

By her look alone, she was clearly drunk so he sighed.

"Like you said, Amerika it is just a game. No harm done."

"Maybe we could do it again? Minus the others this time. Just you and me?" America was blushing. Damn her girly tendencies. She didn't have to have a mirror to know that. She tried to evade his gaze.

"I would like that." That made her look at him.

"S-so we're cool right?"

"Da. We are cool." He came closer and tipped her face upward with his finger. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Congratulations on your victory, Amelia. Next time, I will not lose." He then went back to his table leaving the American nation flushed.

The end.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading, guys. Please review if you liked it. I really wish I could write more about Ivan and Amelia but I need to prioritize what is best for myself. Till next time.


End file.
